Love?
by AmegakureAngel
Summary: Sonic finds himself fed up with his girlfriend and goes to Amy for advice sonamy drabble


_(( Another sonamy drabble, this time written for a prompt given to me by the lovely WilsonsBeard! :) The prompt:_

 ** _"It's… love. Right?"_**

 ** _"Sonic… love is SHARED between two people… can it really be called lo_ _ve?"_**

 _I hope you enjoy :) feel free to leave a review! ))_

* * *

She'd known from the very beginning. From the very first twist of her stomach and the first star-struck look he'd passed to the other girl, she knew. It was just… _wrong_.

Amy's eyes slipped down Sonic's profile, starting from his scrunched up brow and landing at his mumbling, down-turned lips. His eyes were tight, and he stared at a single invisible spot on the floor as he paced (rather quickly) back and forth in her living room.

He looked like he did when he was thinking up a way to survive and thwart another Eggman raid - definitely not like he was thinking of his girlfriend.

The word stung, and the rosy hedgehog released the pain through a quiet sigh, shifting uncomfortably in her seat on the sofa. Perhaps she should have said something a month ago…but would he have listened? Or would he have brushed her off as jealous, like in the past?

The girl let loose another sigh, eyes never leaving her crush. _It would have done him good to hear it_ , she mused, _they were destined, after all…_

Amy was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when she realized that Sonic had stopped pacing, stopped talking, and was facing her with a serious, expectant look. Eyes wide, Amy attempted to speak, her mouth opening slightly. Nothing came out, and she blinked.

"I'm sorry…?" She said quietly, ashamed that she'd let herself get distracted when she was supposed to be listening to him.

Sonic sighed, his eyes flying around the room before landing on her again, with less confidence this time.

"What we have. I mean it's…it's love," He started, voice weak and in need of reassurance, "Right?"

Amy's heart stuttered. She moved closer to the edge of her seat and almost responded before her shoulders slowly slumped. Shaking her head slightly, she shooed away her naïve thoughts. For a fleeting moment, she thought Sonic had meant between the two of them. Amy met the taller one's gaze, making sure to keep her disappointment hidden. _Of course; it was about the other girl._ Amy bit her lip before speaking.

"Sonic…" Her voice was quiet, "I know this probably isn't what you want to hear, but…it sounds to me like she's only using you."

She caught the look of surprise that flickered across his emerald eyes. The emotion was present for only a millisecond before Sonic began his usual act: Amy's heart struggled not to lose strength as she watched him roll his eyes and turn away. Her brows furrowed more deeply.

She _would not_ tell him everything he wanted to hear. She was far past that stage, catering to his ego just to get in his good graces. She would tell him the truth, whether he liked it or not. Amy continued, her tone much harder than before.

"You're usually great at noticing these things, Sonic, but this time it slipped by you." Sonic was facing away from her, arms crossed, but she could tell he was listening by the position of his ears.

"You do _so much_ for her, and she does nothing in return." She held back a growl. "She barely spends time with you when you're around, and when she does it sounds like she does nothing but nag you, parade you around, and use your fame to her advantage."

Amy could feel a lick of anger and jealously deep in her belly.

"I honestly don't know why you've stayed with her this long," she said, a bit annoyed. "It's not like you at all. Unless of course she's just too hot to pass up." The spiteful words slipped past her lips before she could stop them.

At that, Sonic quickly turned her way and Amy jumped at the sudden movement. His gaze was serious.

"I'm not that shallow."

Amy's heart stretched in her chest. His look was stern but his voice gave him away – he sounded betrayed, almost. She instantly felt bad. How could she have forgotten? He must be hurting too…

Amy diverted her gaze to his shiny red shoes.

"I know… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay."

Amy stepped closer to him. Sonic watched her, his eyes losing their attitude in place of fatigue.

"Sonic…I…" Amy swallowed, lifting a hand to gently touch his arm. She had so much she wanted to say, but she decided simple advice would be best for now.

"I may not know much about other things, but I know a thing or two about love - I'm a _master_ , of course." She joked quietly.

Her heart fluttered at the amused huff of air that escaped from his lips. She smiled up at him slightly, before gaining a more sober look and reaching for his hands to hold.

"Sonic…" He watched her intently, mesmerized by her soft voice and gentle touch.

"Love is _shared_ between two people…" Her voice stressed, her eyes rising up to meet his. He could see the concern in them, and he regretted thinking twice about coming to her for advice.

"What she has for you…can it really be called love?"

She was afraid to look up at him, afraid to see a look of loss or resentment, so she clung a bit tighter to his hands and kept her head low.

She didn't expect his arms to wrap around her waist, or his head to rest on her shoulder.

"Thanks…Ames."

She returned the gesture.

"Always."


End file.
